dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Rats
Rats, or''' Pandyssian Bull Rats 'as The Academy of Natural Philosophy names them, are carriers of the rat plague, spreading the disease, which infects the inhabitants of the city of Dunwall. They can be encountered throughout Dunwall, both in swarms and on their own. Rats are aggressive in high numbers, and large groups are more likely to attack Corvo Attano if he nears them. While they are cowardly in smaller numbers, in swarms they can easily take down and consume a lone watchman in a matter of moments. Rats congregate in dark places and wherever corpses can be found. Although they are deterred by bright lights and large gatherings of people, they will notice if the former fails, and will investigate any newly-available areas. Combat The noise and spread of a pistol is a good way to quickly disperse a crowd of rats, killing some of them in the process. However, it is ill-advised to stay nearby for too long, as the dead rats will respawn with any remaining rats and will swarm at Corvo once more. An easy but time-consuming way to get rid of rats is by standing on higher ground, such as a chair or table, and hacking at the swarm of rats gathering at Corvo's feet. They will be unable to damage Corvo while he can hack freely at them with his sword. Any thrown object can be used to kill rats, including bottles and bricks. * Grenades are also good at getting rid of large swarms of rats. * Chokedust can also kill the rats off without hurting the people being attacked by them. * Windblast can be used to dispel rats, killing enough to scare them off even if it is not upgraded. Supernatural Abilities Corvo has two supernatural abilities that take advantage of these animals: Possession and Devouring Swarm, with the latter allowing Corvo to summon a group of rats for a means of attack. Accompanying these are several bone charms that provide bonuses when interacting with individual rats or rat swarms. Related Bone Charms ''Dishonored *Albinos - Increased chance of white rats. *Carrion Killer - Killing rats grants some adrenaline. *Rat Scent - Rats attack only when approached in close proximity. *Welcoming Host - Possession lasts 30 seconds on white rats (normally 20). ''Void Walker's Arsenal'' *Arcane Assassin: Gutter Feast - Eating white rats restores 5% mana. *Arcane Assassin: White Rat Friend - White rats are not hostile. Trivia *'Rat Burning' is a practice whereupon the participant (typically a watchman, such as Sergeant Heyburn) will toss a live rat into a wall of light. **Captain Geoff Curnow has forbidden his men from taking part in this practice. Despite their commanding officer's orders, Sergeant Heyburn and his fellow watchmen still take part in 'Rat Burning'.Note to Sergeant Heyburn *A "Bull Rat Fetus" can be found in a jar in the upstairs lab area of Anton Sokolov's Safehouse. *Rats will never attack Granny Rags, even when summoned with Devouring Swarm. Granny will, however, thank Corvo for summoning "more of her little pretties". Likewise, they will ignore Weepers due to the afflicted's advanced stage of infection. *If unconcious or dead bodies are not lying on a climbable object or in a dumpster, a swarm of rats may spawn and devour the bodies. Having a high Chaos, or a large concentration of bodies makes this more likely. **Unconcious bodies eaten by rats count as killed by Corvo and count against the Clean Hands achievement. Gallery Rat concept.png|Concept art of a rat. Rat swarm01.png|A swarm of rats. Granny Rats.png|Granny Rags, feeding her "little birdies". Rats-Dishonored.jpg|Rats consuming a City Watch Guard. Guard Rat2.png|A City Watch Guard holds a rat by the tail. Guard Rat1.png|"Rat Burning". Galvani rat room.png|Rats locked in a pantry. rats01.png|Rats eat the corpse of an Overseer. bull rat fetus1.png|A rat fetus in a jar. rats with fangs.png|Rats in the Flooded District. Ending rats03.png|Rats attack a Bottle Street thug. Callista rat attack.png|Callista is attacked by rats. rats3.png|A swarm of rats before getting blown up by a grenade. rats4.png|A swarm of rats eat the corpse of a butcher. rats5.png|A swarm of rats in the Legal District Waterfront. 05 white rat2.png|A white rat. Emily Rats.jpg|Emily's drawing of a rat. Graffiti Rat.png|Graffiti displaying a rat. Rat.png|A picture from the game Dishonored: Rat Assassin. Ratsillustration.jpg|An illustration of rats, on the cover of the GameInformer magazine. Ratlight large.jpg|A pack of rats avoiding the light. Ratswarm2.jpg|A swarm of rats, summoned by Corvo. RatSwarm.jpg|Corvo using Devouring Swarm on a Bottle Street Gang thug. References pl:Szczury de:Ratte ru:Крысы es:Ratas Category:Animals